It is known in various structural assemblies and the like to provide at least one or a plurality of isolation assemblies in regard to applied loads. One such isolation assembly 100, depicted in FIG. 1, is a hydro-pneumatic spring that is defined by a hydraulic cylinder 110 having a quantity of hydraulic fluid 120 disposed in a chamber 116, as well as an accumulator 130 that is fluidically attached to the cylinder 110. The accumulator 130 is defined by a sealed vessel 134 that includes a quantity of a compressible gas such that movement of a contained piston assembly 150 within the cylinder 110 under load compresses the contained hydraulic fluid 120 and produces a force that overcomes a charging gas pressure of the accumulator 130. As a result, a spring force is produced to effect support of an applied load, such as a tensile load, shown by arrow 140.
It is known that the resulting spring force of these latter assemblies is not linear over the range of the axial stroke of the piston within the cylinder, which is affected by numerous factors including temperature and gas volume. It would be advantageous to improve upon these isolation assemblies to enable linearity in the function of spring force to piston stroke (travel).